EpicMafia - Katie vs. Duncan
Characters *Blaineley: Webkinz Mania *Duncan: Ruebenn *Gwen: neko-naito *Harold: Kgman04 *Katie: Prince Blake *Mr. Coconut: Oatmeal- *Sierra: TotalDramaNaruto *Tyler: TDIFan13 Winners *Blaineley: Webkinz Mania *Duncan: Ruebenn *Harold: Kgman04 *Mr. Coconut: Oatmeal- *Sierra: TotalDramaNaruto Day 1 Blaineley: Hi, I'm the bitch Katie: e Katie: e Katie: e Katie: e Katie: e Katie: it's me Duncan: kisses Gwen. Gwen: Ugh I hate everything except Duncan Harold: moans sexually Katie: kay tee Duncan: Hey babe. Blaineley: sorry it's not total chat drama Mr. Coconut: channels my inner TotalDramaNaruto Sierra: UM Sierra: WHERE Sierra: I S Mr. Coconut: like anime Sierra: CODY???!?!?! Mr. Coconut: is my favorite Katie: who wants some tea with kay tee Mr. Coconut: anime, i'm a hollow shell Duncan: Iced tea? Mr. Coconut: wait, i'm a coconut Mr. Coconut: heh Tyler: I'm straight. Blaineley: where's lu Sierra: (conf) Coconut sounds so sad :/ Harold: (conf) Without Leshawna here, I'm a lonely man. Mr. Coconut: name is Mister Gevonte Coconut Harold: (conf) As a man, I have needs. Mr. Coconut: [ ] Blaineley: Katie, how does it feel to participate with these Total Drama legends? Harold: (conf) Needs which need to be satisfied. Blaineley: Mr. Coconut... Tylerwhispers toHaroldAlliance Blaineley: Sierra... Blaineley: Harold? Haroldwhispers toTyleronly if you... Haroldwhispers toTylertake care of my needs Sierra: Right? Talk about All-Stars 2! Katie: i am Katie: a legend Katie: ?? Tylerwhispers toHaroldAlliance please Blaineley: Wait, what? Haroldwhispers toTylerMY NEEDS Katie: nobody can spill tea like me, kay tea Duncan: Katie you haven't comped since 2007 Blaineley: I thought you were just a lucky fan who got to participate. Haroldwhispers toTylerfrom bro to bro Blaineley: Oh, my bad. Sierra: oo I love tea Duncan: that's almost 10 years Sierra: we should have tea time with my cody doll some day Katie: who the fuck do you think you are @ Duncan: Mr. Coconut: Katie Tyler: Hi everyone Duncan: im the guy who made it to the merge in every season he was in that's who Katie: get your cheating ass Katie: lying ass Katie: dumb ass Katie: out of here Mr. Coconut: as memorable as owen's left buttcheek Mr. Coconut: Tyler: Mr coconut please Harold: I'm a legend, icon, star. Duncan: katie did you win a td season? because i won a td season Katie: you're a fucking fruit!! Mr. Coconut: please? Can you be relevant for fucking once. Harold: mr. coconut Gwen: Ugh goth shit Harold: vote Harold: you're so annoying Mr. Coconut: stop being Alejandro's CUCK Tyler: WHO td Tyler: Tf* Mr. Coconut: wait... there are day actions.. Mr. Coconut: Awkward.. Blaineley: You guys are lame You find yourself in a dimly lit banquet! You sense the presence of a masked guest. The guest appears to be a Invisible Man. You find yourself in a dimly lit banquet! You sense the presence of a masked guest. The guest appears to be a Chef. Night 2 Gwen is part of the mafia, but not attending the mafia meeting tonight. Guest-2: oh what the fuck Guest-1: Hey Guest-2: hi Guest-1: This is crazy Guest-2: i assume you're the chef Guest-1: Perhapsa Guest-2: oh yeah you are Guest-1: Yeah I am Guest-1: Okay end meeting Guest-2: well ok you know that i'm harold the invisible man then Day 2 After observing Duncan for an entire night, you realize he/she might be a Virgin. The doctors arrived too late for MrCoconut, the drunk As read from the last will of MrCoconut: drunked Tyler: Tyler: Good Duncan: oh well he was just a coconut Blaineley whispers to Harold: chef Tyler: He was so extra Duncan: it's not like he was a human being Tyler: I'm vegan Katie: i don't know who you think you are but Sierra: How does a coconut get drunk? Harold: I'm horny Sierra: Does it drink itself? Katie: mr coconut was a competitor Sierra: Katie: just like me. Blaineley: Fun fact Katie: this is so disrespectful! Tyler: Ok this sounds weird Blaineley: The coconut was actually eliminated more recently than Katie Duncan: Katie I think he has more apperances than you did in the entire series Tyler: So let me just throw this out there Blaineley: Think about that Gwen: You're all the worst except Duncan: Blaineley: Yeah Tyler: Harold asked me for an alliance yesterday Harold: I did NOT Tyler: Not sure what that means Blaineley: Tyler, we should hire you for Celebrity Manhunt. Tyler: But keep that in mind Harold: You asked ME for an alliance Tyler: No Duncan: Like I think Mr. Coconut has more name recognition than you do. Harold: and i told you i'd be down Katie: I AM Blaineley: You spill the tea for everything! Katie: A STAR Katie: OKAY Harold: as long as you satisfied Katie: ?? Blaineley: Gwuncan! Harold: my needs Blaineley: Alliances! Harold: my manly needs Katie: i have TEA to spill Blaineley: How about you start off on an internship? Harold: ok.. Sierra: but balineley Sierra: what about my job at C Sierra: Tyler: Listen Duncan: go back to sewing your own clothes you skinny little freak Blaineley: We might have to let you go. Sierra: ....Do I mean NOTHING to you!? Tyler: I can't be the mafia because if the coconut drunked me Tyler: Then I would be roleblocked Blaineley: It's a business, Sierra. Harold: there's 2 mafia!! Tyler: So I am safe Sierra: ...:'( Harold: we don't KNOW that You hear a gunshot! Tyler, the alien, had their neck broken. As read from the last will of Tyler: Mr Coconut is so extra Harold: plus you could be the sniper Katie: duncan hates woc that's why he ditched courtney for Gwen Tyler: I am safe Harold Sierra Duncan: OH SHIT Harold: .... Gwen: Harold: ok well Blaineley: Okay, Sierra. Harold: we have a sniper Blaineley: You can keep your job. Katie: o: Sierra: Well that debunks THAT theroy Duncan: Okay everyone in my family is a cop so I should be in charge Tyler: Harold is a liar Blaineley: I guess Tyler spilled too much tea! Harold: Okay that makes no sense Tyler: It's Harold!!!!!! Harold: I'm the SMARTEST one here Harold: So I should be incharge Gwen: Tyler was annoying anyways Mr. Coconut: oh Mr. Coconut: hello Duncan: punches Harold Duncan: dork Mr. Coconut: who areoyu Sierra: Um I know everything about EVERYONE here Katie: UH Blaineley: I'm on Celebrity Manhunt! Harold: moans Harold: harder Katie: I JUST GOT TEA ON Duncan: Sierra: so obvi Im in chrarge Tyler: Oats xD Blaineley: i know all your dirt! Katie: i'm the smartest one here Katie: okay? Mr. Coconut: ... Mr. Coconut: fuck off Mr. Coconut: Tyler Blaineley: I spill dirt in your tea! Katie: i should be the host of celebrity manhunt Katie: not Blaineley Tyler: I'm Oatmeals xD Duncan: Katie I know you're in love with me but chill Blaineley: or tea in your dirt Duncan: I'm with Gwen: Harold: We should NL! Katie: WHO ARE YOU Blaineley: Well, you sure had the spare time the last nine years, Katie. Blaineley: That's for sure Katie: the Audacity Blaineley: At least Zobe made that fake photo of Sadie for TDWT Duncan: Katie you haven't competed in a DECADE Mr. Coconut: if you're oatmeal Mr. Coconut: you can go die Harold: since we have no leads and also if we mislynch we lose Tyler: I am Katie: nine years and like. Katie: one hundred sixty days Duncan: when you were on the show George Bush was still President Duncan: that's how irrelevant you are Sierra: Katie...Im sorrfy but the polls do say that youre below Sadie in ranks Gwen whispers to Duncan: Hey wanna go make out Night 3 You find yourself in a dimly lit banquet! You sense the presence of a masked guest. The guest appears to be a Virgin. You find yourself in a dimly lit banquet! You sense the presence of a masked guest. The guest appears to be a Chef. Gwen is part of the mafia, but not attending the mafia meeting tonight. Guest-1: Hi Duncan: Guest-1: It is I, Blaineley! Guest-2: new phone who dis Guest-1: I know your deepest darkest secret! Guest-1: You are a virgin! Guest-2: what's dat Guest-2: gasp Guest-2: what's ur role Guest-1: And I plan to report it on Celebrity Manhunt tomorrow! Guest-1: Guest-1: Chef! Guest-2: cool beans fam Guest-1: But I'm also a reporter for Celebrity Manhunt. Guest-2: let's team up on Katie: Guest-2: she's locco Guest-2: and probs mafia Guest-1: Well, we need confirmation. Tyler: This is so extra Guest-2: she's rude to me so she's mafia Guest-1: Virgin = no mafia kill the next day Guest-2: i don't wanna be a sacrifice tho Day 3 After observing Harold for an entire night, you realize he/she might be a Invisible Man. Harold, the invisible man, didn't get away fast enough. As read from the last will of Harold: harold/invis, followed katie and gwen (irrel bc sniper), cheffed w clear blaineley n1 Blaineley: Hi! Duncan: shrugs Duncan: One less dork. Tyler: Blaineley is clear everyone Harold: binch ur dead Sierra: Um, ok so how do we decipher that message? Katie: duh! Harold: SIERRA CAN YOU READ Tyler: Hey kggy Katie: he literally said gwen is sniper! Tyler: It's TDN Harold: katie you are so dumb Harold: or a rly smart maf Harold: anyway hi tdn Duncan: How would he know that though Katie: I Katie: DON'T Katie: KNOW Sierra: I never liked you. >.> Katie: YOU TELL ME Tyler: Hi Harold: can you guys.... read Harold: lmao Katie: HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND WHO'S A CRIMINAL Duncan: YOU KNOW WHAT Katie: Katie: LIKE YOU Katie: irrelevant ass bitch Duncan: HOW DOES IT FEEL TO COMPETE IN FIVE EPISODES TEN YEARS AGO Tyler: What in the name of sweet Alabama corn is going on here Harold: who did blaineley chef Harold: like wtf Katie: that's the only shit you have against me!! Katie: you know i'm 10000000x better than you Harold: she should have at least one confirmed maf Duncan: the only fun trivia about you is that you were a gopher for one episode Sierra: *tweets the Katie/Duncan fight of the century to her blog* Harold: wait nevermind maybe not Katie: i'm nicki minaj and he's igloo australia Duncan: Gwen! Kick her butt! Tyler: I've got a sneaky suspicion that Katie is Ryan Harold: if she cheffed a clear she has a 2/3 chance of hitting maf??? come on sis Mr. Coconut: shut the fuck up Oatmeal Gwen: /rolls up sleeve Katie: who's this Mr. Coconut: who cares about your suspicion Gwen Come here, Katie Katie: fight your own battles bitch Gwen: We can make this easy or hard Tyler: Or it's Mr Coconut Tyler: Mr Extra Tyler: Aka Ryan Sierra: Its about to go down. You recordinging this blainemister? Mr. Coconut: shut up oatmeal Blaineley: Yes. Katie: did you just call her a mister Katie: that's so cisphobic Tyler: CAN YALL JUST VOTE Blaineley: Hot off the press: Gwen and Katie catfight. Duncan: Katie can you just go away Duncan: forver Tyler: WHAT INBTHE TOOTIN FRUITIN POTLUCK IS GOING ON Blaineley: Josh would be thrilled if he was not frozen in a chamber. Gwen: I mean, we CAN lynch her..... Sierra: EEe!! This is gonna be the biggest news on my blog in years! Gwen: And she'll go away forever........... Tyler: :/ Duncan: Lynch Katie! Sierra: Hm....tempting Katie: lynch duncan!! Harold: ofc they lynch the dark one Blaineley: No, he's clear. Sierra: Boyfriend Stealer, or Less Popular Sadie Sierra: Choices Duncan: I know Blaineley is innocent, and so is my darling Gwen! Katie: H OW Duncan: And Sierra seems chil Katie: IS HE CLEAR Blaineley: Fuck, okay. Duncan: *chill Duncan: Peace, bitch. Harold: i'm blaineley choosing katie when she about to die Harold: kween Sierra: Welp Katie: stop! Katie commits suicide! Tyler: XD Sierra: wtf Tyler: WTF Duncan: oh damn Sierra has turned into a vegetable! Day 4 Blaineley: Okay! Duncan: welp Gwen: Well. Gwen: That's awkward. Duncan: Gwen: Blaineley: Let's cut the crap Duncan: how could you Duncan: you're mafia????? Gwen: You're not???? Duncan: I thought I was the only criminal here! Tyler: What in the name of Paula Deen just happened Blaineley: Save it. >_> Gwen: Okay Gwen: so Blaineley: I got enough. Gwen: We can kill me Gwen: OR Blaineley: No. Gwen: Me and Duncan can be a criminal duo Blaineley: No. Gwen: and kill Blainely Blaineley: No. Duncan: Gwen... Gwen: And we'll be like Bonnie and Clyde. Duncan: I'm sorry Gwen: What do you say Duncan? Gwen: NO Blaineley: No. Gwen: D: Duncan: I'm leaving you for Blaineley: Gwen: Don't you LOVE me???? Blaineley: Duncan: She's an older woman so that's a big status symbol for me Day 5 Gwen, the sniper, didn't get away fast enough. Village wins. Category:EpicMafia